the New Sheriff in Town
by VictiniQueen
Summary: Title changed from the New Devil. When Dean finds out about Sam's plan with Lucifer he goes and makes a deal with the Devil. Warning. Slash C: Dean/Castiel


**Summary: Dean didn't want to go with the plan to make Sam say "Yes" to Lucifer so he made a deal with the Devil.**

**A/N: Hello, this is my first fanfic ever and I don't know if I like it myself. But it's so-so. I hope you like it too.**

**Info:**

**Title: the New Sherrif in Town  
>Pairing: CasDean & Cas/Lucifer!Dean -Lucifer possessed Dean. Balthazar/Oc  
>Warnings: Cas and Dean. Don't like those two together, don't read. And may also be a little swearing. May be little spoilers, I don't know xD For season 4-6 I dunno<br>Rating: T-M. I dunno xD**

* * *

><p>Sam tried to call Dean four times a day, but Dean never took the phone, neither did the hunter care about calling back. Sam threw is cell phone to the pillow next to him at the couch. Then he looked at Bobby several minutes before speaking, "He's still not taking it," he said with concerned eyes.<p>

Bobby looked down at his book before answering, "Do you think that he-"before he could finish his sentence, Sam shook his head and answered, "Bobby! This is Dean! He's not the one who just gives up! Why would he even say 'yes' to Michael? He's my brother, for God's sake,"

Bobby looked at Sam then back to his book, "He's been gone for a long time. Just saying," then gave an irritated look at Sam, "Idjit,_"_ in a voice so low, but not too low, just enough for Sam to hear him.

"I'm calling Cas and see if he can locate Dean. But wait, he can't. No angel can because of those things in our ribs. But we can still have him help us," Sam stood up, turning his eyes at the ceiling as he started, "Dear Castiel, who art in Heaven. If you can hear me, can you come down? Dean is gone and hasn't been back for some time now," Sam looked around, but no angel, then he started again, "Please?" he looked around again and saw Cas standing a few meters behind Bobby.

"Did he say where he was going?" Cas' voice was still low and rough as usual.

Sam shook his head, "No, he doesn't even call," he crossed his arms over his chest before he sat down at the couch.

"Like I said, maybe he went to say "Yes"," Bobby turned around and looked at the Angel.

"No, I can still feel Dean's presence, "both Bobby and Sam looked at Cas in confusion. Sam was the one to ask it, "Feel? Presence?" he was very confused and demanded an answer.

"Like I said that time, I and Dean, we share a more profound bond," Bobby just shook his head and turned back to his book, but Sam was still confused. "So, this '_bond' _of yours, does it give you some special powers that you didn't have before the bond?" the Angel took some time to think about it through, and then he nodded.

"Ok? Anyway, how do you think we should find him?" Sam stood up and walked towards Cas.

"Wait here, "Cas then disappeared before coming back with Dean in his arms.

"What happened to him?" Bobby looked at Dean before looking at the Angel.

"He was knocked out by my brother, Raphael" Castiel shot his look at Sam who quickly ran over and took Dean from Cas' arms. Cas was definitely tired from the way he was breathing, not that he needed to of course. "You should keep him locked up somewhere, "he looked at Sam, right into his eyes.

"What? Why? What happened?" Sam looked Cas into the eyes. Those blue and innocent eyes.

Cas didn't look away, and it took him three minutes to finally answer, "I found out his objective, you're not going to like it,"

Sam blinked several times before opening his mouth to say something, but was cut off.

"He wants to make a deal with Lucifer. I haven't found out about the deal, but it'll be bad. We can't let Dean out of our sights," Cas slowly reached his hand out to Dean's forehead to heal him.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Bobby and Sam were both sitting in the panic room while Dean was tied up at the bed in the middle of the room. They were wondering when their hunter would wake up.

It took Dean 3 hours to wake up when they first sent him to the Panic room. He opened his eyes and look around. No one there. He also wondered how he came here when he was in Chicago, fighting Raphael. He then thought at summoning Lucifer. But what if that didn't work? What if Sam and the others were upstairs waiting for him to make a move? What if Lucifer killed him at that very spot? Dean shivered at those What if's.

Dean tried to stand up when he realized he was tied up. He tried to come loose, but it didn't work. He then locked his eyes and tries to summon Lucifer. "Dear, Lucifer. No wait… not 'dear'! Forget that line. Anyway, if you hear me, give me a sign, like getting your ass up here!" Dean heard a low noise next to him. He opened his eyes and looked to his left. There he was, standing there with arms crossed, Lucifer.

"Well, well, well… Look what the cat dragged in. Dean Winchester. Michael's sword," Lucifer walked towards Dean, slowly reaching out to touch Dean's cheeks.

"Hey, Lucifer. Can you get me out of this?" Dean hissed at Lucifer because of his cold touch.

"Give me a good reason, "Lucifer took away his hand and slowly leaned forward, face to face with Dean.

"I want to make a deal." Dean literally growled at Lucifer.

Lucifer chuckled as he leaned back where he stood before answering, "You? Making a deal with the Devil? This will be so fun," then he snapped his fingers and Dean was released. "Watcha wanna deal about? "

"Use me as a vessel and let Sam be," Dean stood up, just a few inches away from Lucifer. "Change history. Then I won't need to fight him,"

"Me? Use you as a vessel? Are you kidding?" Dean wasn't kidding; he was serious, deadly serious, so Lucifer nodded, "As you wish. But remember. Me, entering you; It'll hurt, really hurt, " Lucifer brought his hand up and held out two fingers reaching out for Dean's forehead as he entered Dean as his vessel. Dean screamed loud out of pain and it became silent right after.

"What was that?" Sam jumped up from his chair, shocked.

"I'll go and check," Bobby stood up from his chair and went down. He opened the door to the Panic room and looked inside, "Dean?" he looked at 'Dean' who was on his knees on the floor.

Lucifer, I mean Dean...Luciean looked up at Bobby, "Hello, Bobby Singer," he stood up, facing Bobby.

"Dean? Are you ok?" Bobby looked at him in confusion.

"Dean? I'm not Dean. Well, I am him, but I'm not him. By the way, he's not here anymore." Lucifer couldn't help, but smile at Bobby.

"Michael?" Bobby shivered at the thought.

"Guess again, old man." Lucifer smirked and crossed his arms.

"Um...Raphael?" Bobby shrugged and forced a smile

Lucifer mentally slapped himself, *_Is it possible to be that stupid?* _He shook his head, "It's Lucifer, old man."

Bobby shivered and fell to his knees. The Angel and the youngest Winchester went to the panic room to check on Bobby.

Sam hurried to Bobby's side and knelt beside him, not paying any attention to Lucifer in Dean's body, "Hey, hey...You OK?" Bobby just nodded and looked up at Lucifer.

Castiel looked at Dean, not realizing that it's actually Lucifer, and tilted his head, "How did you get loose? I made sure the rope was strong enough for you to not get free..."

Lucifer just crossed his arms as his face turned to an devilish grin, "How you doing, brother?"

Sam stood up, "Brother? Hey, I am you-" Sam was cut off by Bobby tugging on his shirt, so he looked down at Bobby, who had his eyes filled with worry, "That's not Dean, Sam. That's the idjit from below,"

Lucifer practically growled at Bobby, "Careful, old man. I can kill you right now if I wanted to." 

The Angel shook his head and clenched his fists, "Lucifer...Why are you using Dean as your vessel? The prophecy clearly state that your vessel is Sam and Dean is Micheal's"

Lucifer shook his head and told them about Dean being stronger and the deal. Castiel unclenched his fists and looked at Lucifer in disbelief. With a sound of fluttering wings, Cas was gone.

Sam helped Bobby up from the ground and looked back at Lucifer, who wasn't there anymore. He shook his head and looked down at the floor, "Dean..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Chapter 1. What do you think? Did you like it? Should I continue? I may continue.**

**Please review. It's my first fanfic! I love Supernatural!**

**Sorry for never updating this xD Had a HUGE writers block.**

**I will continue it now though C:**

**Oh, and ideas are always wonderful!**

**Oh, and I ALSO changed this chapter a bit. Hope you like the changing better xD  
><strong>

**I also accept oc's C: Just send me a message!**

**Supernatural(c)Eric Kripke**

**Serena(Will appear in later chapters)(c)Me**

**Ideas(c)M**


End file.
